wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Widget's Wild Ride
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Earl (debut) *Huggy (debut) *Buggy (debut) Summary Widget modifies Wubbzy's old road racer, but takes it a little too far. Recap Wubbzy and Walden are walking on the street. Walden is reading a book while Wubbzy is bouncing around. Wubbzy points out a sign noting pedestrians about the annual Wuzzleburg Derby. Walden replies, though is concentrated too well in his book that he does not understand completely. Wubbzy leaves, without Walden knowing. Walden walks to Wubbzy's house, seeing him bringing out an old road racer for the big event. Walden tells him that it looks a little run-down and rusty. Wubbzy washes it with his garden hose, making it look better. He tests it, but it breaks down. Wubbzy heads to Widget's workshop. Widget aks Wubbzy if she can borrow it for a day to fix it, after seeing its condition. The next morning, Wubbzy arrives at Widget's. He sits outside until she is finished. She brings out an enhanced version of Wubbzy's racer, though unneeded modifications were made overnight. Wubbzy asks if it is a bit much, though Widget thinks Wubbzy needs more modifying done if he wants to win. Widget goes a little too far with fixing the racer, though Wubbzy does not have time to test it on the day of the race. He nearly loses, though catches up with his friends by his side after Widget shows him how to turn the racer into a plane. He then gets in front of the other racers and is close to the finish line. Wubbzy then realizes that it is not that important about winning and rides back. He and his friends have a blast flying over Wuzzleburg. Transcript (Outside) Wubbzy: *Bouncing* *Screech* Look! The Wuzzleburg Road Racer Rally is tomorrow. Wow, wow! What a great race! Walden: Mm-hmm, very interesting. Wubbzy: The winner gets all kinds of prizes. Walden: Oh, really? Wubbzy: Balloons and free movie passes, and a year's supply of ice cream. Wow, wow!! I'm gonna get out my road racer right now! *Bounces* (Outside Wubbzy's garage) *Tires squeaking* Walden: ... Wubbzy: I call it the 'Wubbmobile'. Walden: Hmm, very interesting, Wubbzy. But it looks kind of rickety to me. *Boing* Walden: Motor is rusty. *Clatter* Walden: The wheels are a little wobbly. Wubbzy: Don't worry. I'll just clean it up a little and it'll be fine. *Water spraying* Walden: If you say so. See you at the race. *Ting, sparkling* Wubbzy: There. Now it's ready to go. *Boing* *Click* *Beep* *Engine chugs* Wubbzy: Look out, world, here I come! *Engine spits and sputters* *Tire deflates* Wubbzy: I'm gonna need an expert mechanic for this. And that can mean only one person. (Widget's workshop) Widget: Hmm. Adjust the dinklebelt. Tighten this here sputter sprocket. Wubbzy: Do you think you can fix it, Widget? Widget: Why don't you leave it here and come back later, okay, little buddy? I'll see what I can do. Wubbzy: Thanks, Widget. *Bouncing* (Outside) *Banging, clanging, sawing, clanging, horn honks* Widget: You ready? Wubbzy: I'm ready! Wow..! *Sparkling* Widget: Turbo rockets on the side. Monster wheels. inflatable bumpers. *Laughs* It's a real mean machine. Wubbzy: That's really cool. But.. maybe it's too much? Widget: Let's give it a test ride and see. *Click* *Click* *Beep* *Engine revs, squeal, vrooms* Wubbzy: Wow wow wow! *Vrooming* *Pop* *Squeal* Widget: *Laughs* Now, that was a sweet ride. Wubbzy: Wow! I'll win the rally for sure. This racer's got everything but a sail. Widget: Hm. *Gasp* Hey, maybe it should have a sail. Wubbzy: Huh? Widget: Why, sure. If it's a windy day, you'll get more speed. *Gasp* Oh, and oars too, in case you get stuck in a deep puddle. *Gasp* And a juice machine in case you get thirsty. Wubbzy: That might be overdoing it, Widget. Widget: Come back tomorrow, Wubbster. It'll be ready in time for the race. Wubbzy: But, Widget- *Sighs* (Widget's workshop) Widget: Well, Wubbzy, what do you think? Wubbzy: I don't know, Widget. Seems kind of big to me. Widget: It sure is. It even has its own built-in cheering section. *Beep* Wubbmobile: LET'S GO, WUBBZY! LET'S GO, WUBBZY! Widget: *Laughs* Not bad, huh? *Fanfare* Wubbzy: Wow! That means the Road Racer Rally is starting in 15 minutes. Widget: Let's do it! (Road Racer Rally) *Crown cheering* Widget: She's all yours now, little buddy. Walden: Hmm. Very interesting. But is this thing safe? Wubbzy: I hope so! Widget: No problem-o. Everything works like a charm. *Air horn blares* Announcer: Racers, start your engines! *Engines putter* *Tires squeal, engine roars* Announcer: Ready, set, go! *Crowd cheers* *Tires squeal* *Engines putter* Widget: Go, Wubbzy, go!! *Engine roars* *Engines putter* Wubbzy: Wow. I'm going to win this race easily. *Engine sputters* Wubbzy: Uh-oh. *Sputtering* Widget: Oopsy- daisy! That's not supposed to happen. *Sputtering* Wubbzy: What's going on? Trivia * Storyboard artist Mike Sosonowski is credited as his full name in this episode. * The audience shows recolored characters from A Tale of Tails; including the Kooky kid.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:A Tale of tails dvd Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy Category:The best of collection